strange things are happening on set
by thephantomismyfave
Summary: what if gerard the man who plays the phantom actually meets the phantom what would happen well heres the story


What if Erick met up with Gerard how would it go what would happen, heres a story on how it might look if Gerard the phantom met up with the guy he was playing.

Chapter 1

(An irremovable deformity)

"CUT" Joel said as they finished the lair scene Gerry thought to

Himself "did I not do something right oh dam" Emmy looked around

And said, "what did we do" Joel came marching up to Gerry "not

Enough emotion come on Gerry you know this, make it hot and sexy"

Emmy stifled a giggle Joel turned to her "and you miss Emmy be

More entranced he is trying to make you want him not ask you to help

Look for his puppy" at this joke Emmy giggled "ok " she said through

Giggles Joel turned back and said, "lets retake that one and someone

Get over here and fix Gerry " Gerry looked up from the ground "oh no

Here they come" he thought soon people came up rushing holding

Pads and pencils remaking his face again and fixing his mask and

Clothes, one lady told him to turn around and he did and she said

"More curl, " he thought to himself "I look like a girl already must you

Add more" finally he was turned around and the "mob" was gone

Emmy walked over to him her curled wig bouncing around she

Picked his cape up and said, "come on phantom we got to focus " he

Glared at her and said "you don't have to sing at this part do you "

Emmy went to answer but he cut her off " no you don't" he smiled

Emmy laughed and said " yeh I don't" he grabbed his cape from her

And put it back on and said, " what do you think, to much" Emmy

Giggled and said" no I think it fits the mystery of the phantom turn

Around Mr. Phantom please" Gerry smiled and said, " yes my angel

Anything you say" he turned and almost slipped the cape had got

Under his feet so he had to grab onto something to steady himself he

Chuckled and said "I swear fighting with Patrick and spinning around

Those many times I think they got to me" Emmy laughed and was

Soon quieted by a voice calling her characters name it was Joel they

Were ready to shoot the scene again everyone reset and the cameras

were placed back into there spots Gerry walked back over to were the

boat was and Emmy sat down again, the track started and the

cameras rolled. Once it was over Gerry sat Emmy down in the bed

once more and the cameras stopped recording "CUT" yelled Joel

"phew done" thought Gerry, Emmy got up and walked over to were

Gerry was standing, as a joke he said " you need to loose weight miss

Christine" she pushed him and said " oh and Mr. phantom doesn't "

Gerry countered back by saying " no this phantom is to hot " he said

gesturing to himself Emmy giggled and said " someone's acting like

Carlotta " Gerry smiled and said " oh no not that woman I though

throwing the stage on her would shut her up " Emmy smiled and said

" no phantom nothing does" just then Mini the one who plays Carlotta

saw them and walked over she smiled and said " get me my food

phantom and I heard you to talking about me" Gerry laughed and said

" mam I wouldn't get you anything if you were the last woman on

earth phantom is not a slave and yes we were talking about how

annoying Carlotta is " Gerry said winking at Mini she played along

and said "I am not opera ghost" Emmy giggled and then walked over

to where Patrick was standing this got Gerry into a fit (or a pretend

fit) he walked over to Patrick and stood behind him with his "noose"

in his hand Emmy gasped and said "ROUL look out " Gerry put the

noose over his neck and said " how dare you take her from me " he

said through gritted teeth although Emmy could tell he was trying

hard not to laugh, Roul was gasping for air and trying to break free

but Gerry had him good finally Patrick said "ok phantom you win you

get her for now" Gerry let the noose go and Emmy started rushing

over to Patrick saying "oh Roul did the angel hurt you" by then they

couldn't hold it in any longer and all of them started laughing Gerry

was doubled over holding the noose he finally dropped it and tried to

stop laughing Joel walked over and said " ok lunch break you guys"

Gerry said " good idea" as he was gasping for air Emmy finally got

air and said " how bout the new lunch place down on Hollywood"

Gerry nodded and said" yeh first let me get this off and my suite off

this thing is annoying" as he gestured to the mask he took it off and

Emmy gasped " Gerry your face its uh well why don't you look"

Gerry thought she was joking but her face didn't look it " god acting"

he thought she handed him a mirror he held it up and looked it was

his deformity and it was real "WHAT THE HELL HOLLY SH**"

was all he could say before the mirror dropped and shattered to the

floor and Gerry blacked out.

Chapter 2

(The second strike)

Gerry woke up being looked at by Emmy and a doctor he looked

around and realized he still had his mask and suit on he sat up "what

the hell happened Emmy? And why am I in my trailer? And why is a

doctor looking at me?" he had a million questions but decided to have

the most important ones answered Emmy looked at him and said "

you blacked out after seeing your face" at the mention of his face he

grabbed it but it was replaced by the white mask he tore the mask off

and got up, he ran into the bathroom and looked at his small mirror

that was on the wall there it was the deformity he looked over to

Emmy who was asking the doctor if she could speak to Gerry alone

the doctor nodded and walked out he handed her a piece of paper

which she sat on the table. She walked over to Gerry and said "its still

there" he nodded and said " I thought the makeup girls removed it

from the last scene point of no return I was sure that I put the mask on

and that was all because I didn't have the deformity on at music of the

night scene what the hell" Emmy shrugged and said " I cant explain it

but the girls did not do that" Gerry rolled his eyes and said " I realize

that Emmy what I don't realize is how the hell it got on my face in the

first place" Emmy said "are you sure that it wasn't there before, you

could have just gotten used to it" Gerry laughed and said 'even after

all these times Emmy I still am not use to this dam deformity" Emmy

shrugged and Quietly replied "lets hope it goes away" Gerry could

hear her and responded "it will we just have to figure out what is

going on in the meantime lets get going to eat ill just wear the mask"

Emmy looked shocked "you can't go out there with the mask on it

would look funny and you would have people asking about it no until

we can figure out how to fix this we are not going anywhere " Gerry

knew arguing with Emmy was pointless so he nodded and said "then

lets get the help" they walked out of his trailer and into the stage set

looking for Patrick. When they finally caught up to Patrick he was

getting his makeup put on for the wandering child scene ,since Gerry

had his fainting scene everyone decided to stay and not go out.

luckily Gerry didn't need to change costumes in this one so it saved

him some time, Emmy rushed up to Patrick with Gerry at her heels

she said "we have a problem something is wrong with Gerry its his

face" Patrick laughed and said "I thought they didn't put your

"deformity" on at this scene since you don't need it" Gerry replied "I

know but tell that to this bloody thing on my face" and with that

Gerry took off his mask causing Patrick to almost fall from the shock

"wow that looks real why is it on your face" Emmy and Gerry both

replied "that's what were trying to figure out" Patrick shook his head

slowly " sorry buddy can't help you their hope you can get it solved

see you out their Emmy, can't wait to confront you phantom or should

I say Erick" at this mention of his characters name Gerry felt angry

searing anger that burned inside him like a hot sun and he couldn't

figure out why. He looked over to Emmy who had tried finding more

people who could help Him and he could feel a protective emotion

around her and he couldn't explain it to save his life. Emmy walked

back and said" well no one can help and I have to get ready ill see

you out there ,we will try to find more after ok" Gerry nodded and

Emmy walked to her dressing room to get changed for the next scene.

Gerry could see Patrick and soon Patrick noticed Gerry looking at

him or more like glaring at him but Patrick shrugged it off thinking

that Gerry was just a good actor. And then his thought was stopped by

something breathing by his neck and then a noose around hit throat

this time it wasn't a joke their Gerry stood trying to kill Roul

Gerry had his teeth clenched and was trying to do what he did

to Joseph bouquet but since the noose was a prop Patrick got out

Gerry cursed and said " ill get you roul for stealing my Christine"

Patrick looked puzzled and said "im not roul Gerry come on you

know me" But it was no use Gerry was out of control and he was

heading to roul when suddenly people were pulling him back and he

was shouting and cursing saying "you little fop there is only one

guide and guardian and its me im her angel of music not you" and

then he blacked out yet again. The next time he awoke he was alone

and back in his trailer his first thought was what happened then there

was a knock at his door " come in" he yelled. Emmy stepped into his

trailer with a looked of puzzlement this made Gerry curious as to why

she was looking at him this way "why are you looking at me like

that" he asked her and finally she spoke "don't you remember what

happened you tried to kill roul saying that you were Christine's guide

an guardian" at first he didn't believe her then judging the day he had

he had no choice "shit" he mumbled "how the hell did I do that oh

wait I don't think I want to know" he said as he was getting up he

remembered the mask and cursed he looked back to Emmy who was

looking at his other costumes "what the hell is happening that's the

second thing that IV done that my character does why am I starting to

act like my character that im playing" He walked over to where she

was standing, she set his red long cape down and said "I have no clue

Gerry but if you keep this up we might have to lock you up in here for

a while do you think you can control yourself for the next scene that

we are going to do" Gerry nodded "yeh I think I can ill be out in a

minute" Emmy nodded and walked out she waited for a second and

then Gerry came out dressed for the phantom of the opera

masquerade scene. They walked to the set together upon passing all

the directors they passed Patrick suddenly Gerry had a feeling to go

up and wring Patrick's neck but he controlled himself and took his

place on the stairs shake it off he thought to himself, Emmy walked

over with Patrick and they took there places on the stairs the scene

began. Finally it was over and he walked over to were Emmy stood

the filming was done and it was time to go home " ready" Emmy said

as cheery as she could even though she new it was no use with the

day Gerry was having. He replied by saying 'yeh im ready lets go" he

and Emmy were staying at the same hotel so they took the limo

together when they finally got to the hotel they went up to there

rooms. Gerry walked in and sat his mask down on the table the

deformity was still there Gerry shook his head "I hope this is just one

dream that's been going on for a while " he said aloud. Finally he

undressed and got into bed putting his mask back on then he went to

sleep.

Chapter 3

(The third strike)

Gerry woke the next morning still with his deformity, so it wasn't a

dream thought Gerry he walked downstairs and met up with Emmy

who was getting breakfast at the little bar area. He walked over to her

and she said "Hey phantom" he glared at her "don't remind me," he

said. She laughed, "sorry I just couldn't figure it out" he nodded "me

neither and I have absolutely no clue" they both shrugged and sat

down to eat there breakfast. When the breakfast was over they headed

back to filming Gerry hiding from anyone as best as he can from

public or even paparazzi it would ruin him especially if they saw he

wore the mask for the actual dam reason because he had the

deformity and he couldn't figure out how to rid himself of it. Finally

after what seemed like forever he and Emmy got to the set they went

to their trailers and dressed. Both came out ready for there scenes and

then the third thing happened to Gerry he started talking saying "

Christine stay away from the insolent fool he will ruin your voice"

when Patrick would walk by he would also say to Emmy "meet me

down in my lair we must practice your singing you will have a

performance once im done with Carlotta" this puzzled Emmy so she

asked Gerry " why do you keep calling me Christine Gerry its Emmy

and you don't have a lair its all a set" But the phantom or otherwise

known as Gerry wouldn't hear it and only focused on protecting

Emmy. The next scene was music of the night Gerry and Emmy took

Their spots with Gerry still acting like he was the phantom and no one

thought it was weird at all in fact Joel loved it and begged Gerry to

use it. Emmy shook her head and thought to herself "they don't notice

this is not like Gerry what is happening to him' they finished the

scene and a break was called this is when Gerry snapped out his

trance and said " Were I? What the hell happened 1 minute I am

walking with you to go do the scene music of the night and then I

black out" Emmy was looking at him puzzled again, she said" you

don't remember anything from the time you black out because you

just did the scene and even gave it your all" Gerry look at her and

said " but it wasn't me who did the scene I don't know but something

did the scene for me, I don't get it what is happening to me" Emmy

shrugged "maybe its just nerves" Gerry looked at her " you Really

think its nerves" Emmy shook her head and Gerry nodded "thought

so". The two of them walked back to there trailers got dressed and

walked out Gerry walked to Emmy's trailer and said "shall we go get

dinner then go back to the hotel" Emmy replied "yes we should just

you be careful" Gerry nodded and whispered "I will" then they

walked out to the limo got in and went to dinner when dinner was

over they took whatever was left back to their hotel rooms said

goodnight and closed there doors. Gerry sat his food in the fridge and

undressed for bed this time he took the mask off whispering "dam

thing why did you do this to me" he set the mask on his nightstand

turned out his light and went to sleep.

Chapter 4

( the man in the mask)

The next day Gerry got up, dressed, and put his mask on then he

walked out to his limo and saw Emmy standing there ready to go he

go in the limo and said "your up early Emmy" she laughed and said

"couldn't sleep you know you with that mask and all" Gerry looked

out his window and softly said "I know me with the mask' Emmy put

her hand out and touched his nee he jumped a bit but realized it was

only Emmy then relaxed she said "its ok Gerry we together will get

this figured out so you can be back to your handsome self again"

Gerry nodded. Finally they go to the set but no one was ready so

Gerry decided to take a walk in the Christine room with the mirror

Emmy had gone to see if Patrick had gotten there. Gerry was dressed

with his cape and wig and mask he thought about his mask cursing it

and saying "why did you do this to me you Dam mask" he stopped at

the mirror and looked at himself in it his reflection shined back at him

and he dropped his head. Suddenly a voice called out and said "Gerry

I know you hate that mask it's a pain I know" Gerry lifted his head

and looked around but saw nothing "who is there" he replied the

voice laughed softly "it's only me or I mean you" Gerry looked back

in the mirror and realized his reflection was the one talking 'what the

Hell how" the man in the mirror smiled "don't I look good well I

mean for a man with a deformity I think I look pretty good" Gerry

blinked then shut his eyes" I am not seeing this it's a dream ill soon

wake up" the man laughed loudly "surely you cant think this is a

dream not with your deformity and the incident of trying to kill Roul

tisk tisk' Gerry looked up "HOW do you know about that" he said

through gritted teeth the voice grinned and said "because its what I

did and because I made you do it" Gerry groaned "why did you do

this to me phantom why'" the phantom laughed " because I like to

entertain myself and you're me or an acting version of me but still me

and you can't expect me to sit here with nothing to do now can you

that isn't nice to a phantom you of all people know that and besides I

am not done yet" as soon as those words were uttered the phantom

disappeared into a thin cloud of smoke and fire. Gerry coughed and

stood still when he finally had the chance to move he calmly walked

out of the set and over to where Emmy was sitting this time he heard

the voice again " time for some fun with Roul lets see how well you

and him can sword fight now remember your playing me and I

shouldn't loose no matter what happens I SHOULD NOT LOOSE"

suddenly Gerry was pulling out his sword and lunging at Roul Emmy

stepped out of the way screaming " Gerry stop this is not a scene were

not doing a scene" But Gerry couldn't hear her he was only focused

on beating Roul or what he thought to be Roul. He lunged and

attacked but the flimsy play sword didn't work and he couldn't kill

Roul. Finally Gerry snapped out of his confusion and said "what

happened" Patrick was on the ground and Emmy was trying to help

him she looked up and glared at him he stepped back and walked

away to his trailer. He needed time to think this out.

Chapter 5

(the answer to a very puzzling question)

When his alarm clock rang it was 4 he forgot all about Emmy and

Patrick but they did not forget about him soon there was a nock on his

door "come on in" Gerry said Joel stepped into his trailer and said

"Gerry sit I need to talk to you" Gerry sat down in his chair and Joel

continued "lately you have been acting strange and many people see

it even Emmy and Patrick, you also have been trying to harm Patrick

now I don't know if you're just getting into the part of the phantom but

it needs to stop or you will be done do you understand" Gerry shook

his head "good' Joel said as he stood to walk out the door "that is all I

needed to say " he said. Then he left leaving Gerry stunned and silent

finally Gerry unfroze and headed to the mirror in Christine's room,

He walked up to the set mirror and looked at his reflection finally he

heard a voice, "come to see me again" Gerry nodded "you want the

answer don't you" Gerry nodded yet again "well I guess I could give

it to you here it is I will fix you once you find out about me" Gerry

looked puzzled "I see you need clarification" the phantom said with

an annoyed tone finally he continued "once you understand me and

how I work then I will rid you of anger hate and that deformity"

Gerry understood this time and spoke "but how" the phantom laughed

mockingly and said "that's for you to find out " then the phantom was

gone.

Chapter 6

(a clearer picture)

Gerry thought it over many times trying to figure out what the words meant.

He paced his trailer stopping only to look at the mask that was on his

Face. He thought "how do I understand a fictional characters life? He

Is a character made up by a French guy, suddenly Gerry got an idea

He got on his computer typing fast looking for the book by the French

Man. Suddenly he found a site, it had the book and information about

It. He clicked the book it opened to the first page and it said "the guy

Was indeed a real ghost he was not a fictional character or a trick of

The mind by people" "no he existed in flesh and blood" Gerry looked

And read, soon he was at the third chapter finally understanding more

About this character that he was playing he took out a piece of paper

And wrote down

Phantom of the opera

and lonely man with no one to love

born with a deformity

is a musician, magician, and a composer

use to be in a circus

was called the living dead boy

fell in love with a soprano named Christine

lived in a house on a lake

killed multiple times

let Christine choose who she wanted to go with

gave Christine up because of the amount of love he had

died of a broken heart

gave Christine a ring that she should always wear for him

taught Christine to sing

lied to Christine saying he was her angel of music (promised by Christine's father)

hated roul

jealous that roul was Christine's long time friend

took Christine to his layer

sang to Christine (music of the night)

finally he was done.

He set his pen down and rubbed his cramped hand he thought "is

This what that phantom wanted me to know' suddenly he hears a

Whisper "yes phantom yes you got it now I shall take something

Away' suddenly Gerard's hatred to Roul or Patrick disappeared

But the deformity did not then the voice was back saying "you

Found more about me good, now here is your second clue " love

Do I have it and for who" the voice disappeared again and Gerry

Laughed saying "you don't have to leave I already know the

Answer to this question, the phantom returns saying 'ok what

Is the answer" Gerry laughs and says "your love is for your music

And for the young girl Christine it even says it in my notes" he

Holds up the notes in his hands and sets them back down the voice

Laughs a menacing laugh saying "correct but you forgot something

" Gerard looks back at his notes saying "no I am certain unless its"

Gerry smiles and says 'your love for killing" the phantom laughs

Again and says 'correct good job phantom now you shall have

Yet another horrid thing taken away from you" Gerard closed his

Eyes hoping it was the deformity but realizing it isn't when the

Mask is still on his face, the phantom was toying with him and he

Knew it he felt angry but had lost that overprotective feeling with

Emmy.' That's good' he thought then the phantom replied 'your

last Clue will be given in due time but until then do enjoy that

lovely Deformity, it suites you well" then the phantom was gone.

Gerry cursed the air knowing that the phantom could hear him but

Secretly hoping he couldn't. Gerry dressed again for the next scene

Chapter 7

( the ending)

This time it was the point of no return scene. Gerry finally was

Dressed and he headed to the area, along the way passing Emmy

Who suddenly pulled him off to the side, asking "what are you

Doing out, the makeup ladies are going to wonder why your

Deformity is on and who put it on , there going to question you and

How can you explain that a real phantom put this curse on you,

they Will think your crazy and Andrew will loose it, the movie

could be ruined with out the phantom as the star" she pushed him

to his trailer and then said" you stay here ill tell them we cant do

this scene" Gerry went to speak but was cut off by the phantom it

said "now my dear we must not keep our actor waiting" Emmy

looked up and her mouth dropped, silently she mouthed "who said

that" the phantom chuckled and said " oh my dear might I

introduce myself I am Erick the phantom" Emmy finally spoke and

said " are you the phantom who made Gerry have the deformity"

the phantom laughed and said "yes dear he has the deformity and it

was caused by me ha' Emmy glared at the wall which the

laughing was coming from then she said " so you're the mean

phantom that is trying to ruin Gerry's life" The phantom laughs

and Gerry suddenly gets scared, Gerry touches Emmy's arm and

says "please don't piss him off unless you want me to change into

him and I don't doubt he will do it' Emmy looks at Gerry and then

the phantom speaks" no I do think that I have tortured him enough

my dear I will fix his deformity for you little one never mind my

question". Suddenly Gerry's face slowly turns back to normal and

Emmy smiles the phantom says" there all better now go do your

Performance but remember ill be watching" with that the voice

Was gone.

The end


End file.
